ethariaregionfandomcom-20200213-history
A History of Ranks in the Army of Þenagach (Thenagach)
Pre Colonial-1802 Since the discovery of the country, Þenagach has been rooted in military tradition. The first man to set foot on the shores of what would become the country was a military officer. A military officer in the army of Flondar. Throughout the colonial era many soldiers came to the new land, most Cavalry or Infantry soldiers. The ranks of the Army/Cavalry before the redesigning of the ranks system in 1802 were these, called the Imperial-Colonial Ranks: At the bottom of the ladder was the Footsoldier (Called Cavalier in the Cavalry), subordinate to all, except other footsoldiers. This was the most common rank in the military, represented by one chevron. Next was the Lancer (Horseman in the Cavalry), a Noncommissioned Officer. This rank was given after two years of service, usually, though an act of valor might invoke a promotion. The duties of this rank included: Leading a squad of five or less men. Relaying orders to a barracks. Being an aide to a commissioned officer of First Leftenant (Lance Officer) or lower. This rank was represented by two chevrons. The third rank was the Sergeant, called so in both the Infantry and the Cavalry. This rank was given after four years of service, or two years as a Lancer (Horseman). The duties of the Sergeant were: Commanding a squad of 15 or less men; Commanding a barracks of men (Barracks Sergeant); Being an aide to any officer that is not a general officer. This rank was represented by three chevrons. The fourth and penultimate Enlisted rank was the Lead or Quartermaster Sergeant. This rank was given to a sergeant after five years of being a sergeant. A Lead Sergeant was a special promotion, given only to the most dedicated of soldiers. It is an extension of the rank of Sergeant. The duties of this rank: Leading a platoon of 20 men or less; Commanding up to five barracks; being an aide to any officer. This rank was represented by four chevrons. The fifth and final Enlisted rank was the Sergeant Major. Equivalent in rank to a Lead Lieutenant, a Sergeant Major could command a platoon of up to 30 men. This rank was given to "...Sergeants of high valor who have served their country well in duty and honor..." (from ''Law of the Officer, ''by Ernst Serssig, 1722). The duties of this rank were that of a lieutenant: Commanding a platoon of up to 30 men; being an aide of a rank no less than Major. This rank was represented by four chevrons, with each two mirrored of each other and a star in between. All commissioned officers wore epaulets, of red or blue, depending on which branch of the army they were in. The sixth rank and first commissioned rank was the Leftenant (Lieutenant, modernly). This rank was given to those who had attended a military academy and had graduated with high honors, but an acting lieutenant rank could be given to an NCO if the need arose. This grade of officer could be put in command of a Platoon of 20-30 troops. represented by one bar on an epaulet. The seventh rank was the First leftenant or Lance Officer, a commander of thirty to fifty troops. This promotion was given to a lieutenant with one year or more of service. Represented by two bars on each epaulet. The eighth rank was Major. This rank was earned by duty and service, not by an amount of time. These could be put in charge of 60 to 200 men. This was the third-highest rank in the Army, represented by one Lozenge on each epaulet. The ninth rank, and second highest was the Colonel, or Charge Officer. These were subordinate only to a general and could command any amount of troops. Most of the commanding officers in colonial Þenagach were Majors or Colonels. Only Five generals ever came to the country. This rank is represented by two lozenges on each epaulet. The tenth and highest rank was the General. Commanding all of the troops, only five ever came to the new world. Most of the commanding officers, as stated before, were Majors or Colonels. The generals were often stationed in the headquarters at Heerlandt and never ventured outside operational commands. This rank was represented by one star on each epaulet. 1802-1898 In 1802, the board of military directors passed the "Rank Act" which changed all ranks in the military, along with creating a conscription system. These concurrent ranks would be used until 1898. This also combined the Infantry and Cavalry ranks to make them the same. This act instated a pay grade system from E-9 to O-1. All Enlisted ranks are still used today. The rank of Footsoldier was renamed to private, and another rank, called Lance Corporal was created. Represented, respectively, by one chevron and one chevron with a rocker. The rank of Lancer was renamed to Corporal and the insignia stayed the same: two chevrons The rank of Sergeant was kept, but more sergeant ranks were implemented, these being: Staff Sergeant, three chevrons, one rocker, and Sergeant First Class, three chevrons two rockers. The rank of Lead Sergeant was changed to Master Sergeant, and another rank, First Sergeant, was created. The rank of First Sergeant was and is a special rank. All sergeant ranks, if the leading noncommissioned officer, can be called First Sergeant. The rank of Master Sergeant is represented by three chevrons and three rockers. A first sergeant has two stars in the center. The rank of Sergeant Major was kept as well, but another rank, Sergeant Major of the Army, was created. The rank of Sergeant Major of the Army is reserved for the leading Noncommissioned officer of the army.